Kingdom Hearts Otaku
by DarkStar94
Summary: Un chico normal y corriente empieza a tener sueños extraños donde se ve en unas plataformas, peleando contra unas sombras y con un arma mezcla de una llave y una espada. A partir de esos días le empiezan a ocurrir cosas raras. Muchos OCs y otros personajes conocidos.
1. Chapter 1

Buenaas, como se que llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar (pero mucho mucho ._.U) he decidido ir subiendo estos capitulos que tengo ya hechos de kh otaku hasta que se me venga la inspiracion pa kingdom of zelda, y para que no me mateis xD

No me enrollo más, que os guste!

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo los uso por diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Era un día cualquiera como otro. Un chico moreno con ojos marrones, de dieciseis años, se levantó y se puso a prepararse para ir al instituto. Este chico se llamaba Enjeru. Desde hacía varios días tenía sueños extraños. Se encontraba en una plataforma circular pintada de rojo y negro donde también él se encontraba pintado, con los ojos cerrados y con un arma que parecía una llave en la mano.  
En el sueño, el chico tenía una espada en la mano y se enfrentaba a unas criaturas totalmente negras con ojos amarillos y antenas. Cuando vencía a las pequeñas, aparecía una mucho más grande, y cuando vencía a ésta última, se hundía en una especie de pozo oscuro. Enjeru siempre despertaba en ese instante.  
La habitación de Enjeru era un poco pequeña, tenía una cama doble adornada con la colcha de su grupo favorito, Linkin Park. Al lado de la cama había una mesilla, atestada de cosas, de donde el chico cogió sus llaves. También había un armario, una estantería y un escritorio lleno de libros, con su respectiva silla.  
- Menudo día me espera - dijo Enjeru, mirando los pósters de su habitación, había muchos de Linkin Park y en una esquina varias imágenes imprimidas de sus videojuegos favoritos: Devil May Cry y Kingdom Hearts.  
Enjeru cogió su mochila, que estaba apoyada en la pata de la cama, y metió los libros que necesitaría ese día. Luego, se fue a desayunar y a arreglarse. Después de ponerse los pelos de punta, su peinado preferido, recogió su mochila y se despidió de sus padres. No sabía que una de las criaturas de su sueño iba detrás de él.  
- Seguro que hoy voy a tener un día aburrido - pensó Enjeru, mientras pasaba por una plaza que tenía una fuente. A él esa fuente siempre le había gustado y, al parecer, a todos los habitantes de Cáceres también.  
Enjeru bostezó mientras pasaba entre hombres y mujeres que llevaban traje y maletín y madres apresuradas que llevaban a sus niños al colegio. El chico se reunió con su amigo Carlos, un muchacho también moreno, pero con el pelo algo más largo y los ojos verdes.  
- Date prisa, dormilón - le dijo Carlos -. Por aquí ya ha pasado tu hermana refunfuñando no se qué de un vago.  
- Seguro que se encontró uno - dijo Enjeru, riendo.  
Se pusieron en camino y llegaron al instituto. La hermana de Enjeru ya los estaba esperando. Éste y ella eran mellizos.  
- Ya era hora - dijo la hermana - ¿Es qué os habeis quedado como bobos mirando las telarañas? - se cruzó de brazos.  
- Tranquila, Ana, que ya hemos llegado - dijo Carlos, riéndose de Enjeru, que se había tapado la cabeza con los brazos.  
- Bueno, vamos a clase - dijo Ana, pues ya había tocado el timbre -. Oye, Enjeru - añadió -, ¿esa es tu nueva mascota? - señaló a la criatura que venía detrás del chico.  
- No, no sé de donde ha salido pero... - Enjeru la miró - ¡es una de las criaturas de mi sueño!  
- ¿Qué sueño! - preguntó Carlos.  
- Os lo explico por el camino.  
Los tres se fueron a clase, por el camino, Enjeru les explicó su sueño.  
- Vaya sueño más raro - dijo Carlos, antes de entrar a clase.  
Tuvieron un día tranquilo. Al volver a casa, estaba nublado.  
- Me parece que va a haber tormenta - dijo Ana.  
- Por la pinta creo que sí - dijo Enjeru.  
- Espero que no nos jorobe la tarde - dijo Carlos.  
Carlos se despidió de los dos hermanos cuando llegó a su casa. Enjeru y Ana continuaron hablando hasta llegar a casa.  
- Entonces dices que tu sueño es raro, ¿no? - dijo Ana.  
- Sí.  
- Pues yo estoy teniendo los mismos sueños - Enjeru la miró, sorprendido - ¡Es coña hombre! Yo tengo los sueños de siempre.  
- Jo, ya me habías asustado.

* * *

No se si llamarlo capitulo o prologo, porque la accion comienza en el siguiente xDDDD

Espero vuestros reviews y un abrazo psicologico ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Pasaron por la plaza de la fuente, en ese momento con muy poca gente. No advirtieron que desde un callejón una figura con una gabardina negra tapada con una capucha los observaba. Enjeru y Ana llegaron a casa y subieron hasta el primer piso. Enjeru sacó las llaves y abrió. Entraron y fue cada uno a su habitación a soltar la mochila. Luego, se sentaron a comer. Tuvieron una tarde tranquila, después de hacer los deberes y de estudiar un poco, Enjeru se puso a jugar al Devil May Cry y Ana se puso a jugar con el ordenador.  
Por la noche tuvieron la tormenta que se avecinaba. Era muy extraña. Aunque había relámpagos, no iluminaban el cielo y no llovía. En el cielo apareció una bola roja y negra. El piso de los dos hermanos se llenó de las criaturas negras y los chicos salieron corriendo hacia la calle. Sus padres estaban en el suelo, con criaturas encima.  
Cuando Enjeru y Ana estaban en la calle, oyeron a alguien gritando su nombre. Miraron quién era y era Carlos, que estaba siendo perseguido por esas criaturas. Una se le subió encima y aunque Carlos intentó quitarsela, la criatura le cogió el corazón. Carlos cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco y las criaturas se le subieron encima.  
Los dos hermanos se defendían a puños y patadas, pero cada vez había más. De repente, les saltaron encima y hubo como un pozo negro. La mano de Enjeru empezó a brillar, dispersando a las criaturas. Se quitaron todas de encima y en la mano del chico apareció un arma, mezcla entre llave y espada. Enjeru se cargaba a las criaturas, buscando a su hermana.  
La bola extraña que estaba en el cielo cada vez estaba más cerca. Enjeru pasó al lado de la fuente y ésta había dejado de echar agua. En su superficie había aparecido una cerradura gigante y las criaturas se estaban metiendo por ella. Eso es lo que causaba que la bola se acercase todavía más.  
Enjeru seguía buscando a su hermana Ana. De repente, tropieza con una de las criaturas y cuando se levanta, delante de él está la criatura gigante de su sueño. Era enorme, tenía los ojos amarillos, como algo de pelo en la cabeza. Tenía manos, brazos, pies y piernas. En el pecho tenía un hueco con forma de corazón y en la espalda dos pequeñas alas. Enjeru se enfrentó a la criatura y, en uno de sus ataques, la bola tocó el suelo, todo desapareció y Enjeru perdió el conocimiento.  
Mientras eso ocurría en Gaia, en otro mundo Ana se encontraba desmayada en el suelo. Al verla, un chico moreno con ojos oscuros y gafas rojas se acercó a ella. La cogió y se la llevó a su casa. Cuando Ana despertó, se encontró tumbada en una cama. Era una habitación de color azul. Tenía una mesilla con una lámpara. Una estantería, un armario empotrado y un escritorio con su respectiva silla. Tenía una ventana y una puerta, en ese momento cerrada.  
Se abrió la puerta y entró el chico de antes, con una bandeja de comida en las manos.  
- Veo que ya has despertado - dijo el chico.  
- Sí, y me pregunto qué me pasó - dijo Ana -. Estaba con mi hermano y había unas criaturas negras... ¡Oh, no! ¿Y Enjeru? ¿Dónde está?  
- Aquí no, o al menos que yo haya visto. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Ana. ¿Y tú?  
- Yo Ridax.  
- Oye, Ridax, ¿dónde estoy?  
- Estás en Villa Crepúsculo.  
Después de esa charla, Ana comió la comida que le trajo Ridax, mientras éste la miraba fijamente, pensando:  
- Que guapa es. Ay, creo que me he enamorado.  
Cuando Ana terminó de comer, Ridax se llevó la bandeja. Mientras estaba lavando las cosas, se presenta su compañero de piso, un chico rubio de pelo punta con ojos azules, llamado Albert.  
- Oye - dijo Albert a Ridax -, ¿de dónde ha salido esa chica?  
- Ni idea, dijo que estaba con su hermano rodeados de sincorazón y que de repente se encontró aquí. Puede que su hermano haya ido a otro mundo o puede que no. Mientras tanto, se puede quedar aquí.  
- ¿Y dónde va a dormir? - le preguntó Albert, cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.  
- En mi habitación - dijo Ridax, rojo como un cangrejo -. No creo que haya problemas.  
Albert se rió y exclamó:  
- ¡A ti te gusta! ¡Di la verdad! - Ridax asintió.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Mientras tanto, en otro mundo, Enjeru se encontraba sentado entre unas cajas. La gente pasaba al lado sin hacerle caso. Llegó un perro marrón y se puso a lamerle. Enjeru parpadeó un par de veces, se levantó y se dijo:  
- ¿Dónde estoy?  
El perro salió corriendo y Enjeru decidió saber más de la ciudad donde estaba. En la mano del chico aún seguía el arma. Enjeru exploró la ciudad. Era de noche y había muchas casas y varias tiendas. Había gente andando y gente parada y criaturas de color blanco con un pompón saliéndoles de la cabeza.  
Enjeru entró en una tienda donde el dependiente era un hombre encorvado de pelo marrón con ropa azul y blanca. En unos sillones había tres personas. Una de las personas era un chico con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules, que tenía una camiseta azul con un bolsillo central rolo, una chaqueta blanca y negra, unos pantalones piratas con bolsillos exteriores rojos y unas zapatillas amarillas y azules. Tenía en las manos unos guantes sin dedos negros y colgado al cuello un colgante en forma de corona de tres puntas. El que estaba sentado a su lado era un pato que tenía un sombrero con cremalleras y una camiseta con el mismo estilo. Enfrente del chico y del pato había un perro que se mantenía de pie. Tenía un gorro amarillo, unas gafas de aviador rojas, un jersey de cuello vuelto verde y un chaleco negro, llevaba otros pantalones piratas amarillos y unas zapatillas marrones. Estaban probándose los accesorios que habían comprado y el chico tenía un arma igual a la de Enjeru en las manos.  
Enjeru se acercó al dependiente y dijo:  
- Buenas, soy nuevo aquí, me gustaría saber dónde estoy.  
- Estás en Ciudad de Paso - dijo el dependiente -. Un mundo para los que han perdido el suyo.  
El chico castaño miró a Enjeru y se fijó en el arma que llevaba en las manos.  
- ¿Otra llave espada? - preguntó el pato.  
- Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas van - dijo el chico, mirando su llave -. Pero me parece que la historia se va a repetir.  
Enjeru se giró y miró al trío de amigos.  
- ¿De qué hablais? - preguntó.  
- Cosas sin importancia - dijo el chico.  
- Por cierto, no habréis visto a una chica que es igual que yo, ¿no?  
- No, no la hemos visto.  
- Vale.  
Enjeru salió de la tienda y el chico castaño fue detrás, guardando con un destello su llave.  
- Oye, si quieres podemos ayudarte a buscarla - le dijo el chico a Enjeru.  
- No, gracias. Ya me las apañaré solo - dijo Enjeru.  
- De verdad que nos necesitas.  
- ¡Que no!  
Enjeru atacó al chico, éste sacó rápidamente su llave y bloqueó el ataque.  
- ¡Te he dicho que no necesito ayuda! - le gritó Enjeru.  
- Como quieras - dijo el chico -. Entonces pelearemos.  
El chico lanzó un hechizo que era una bola de fuego. Enjeru la esquivó y fue a atacarle. Las llaves chocaron y saltaron chispas. Salieron los amigos del chico castaño de la tienda y éste les dijo:  
- No hace falta que me ayudeis. Me las apaño solo.  
Los dos muchachos saltaron hacia atrás y volvieron a atacarse. Enjeru falló y el chico le dió con la llave en el estómago. Enjeru se quedó un rato sin respiración, lo que aprovechó el chico para noquearle dándole en la cabeza. Enjeru cayó al suelo, desmayado.  
- Efectivamente - dijo el chico, guardando su llave -, la historia vuelve a repetirse.  
Mientras tanto, Ana estaba jugando con Ridax y con Albert a las cartas. Era un salón con un mueble lleno de libros y con una televisión. En un rincón había una mesita con un casette. Donde estaban sentados era una mesa que tenía alrededor dos sillones y un sofá. En un cajón del mueble, que estaba abierto, había una Playstation y dos PSP. Albert no paraba de dar codazos a Ridax. Éste se disculpó y salió de la habitación.  
Albert y Ana le esperaron. Al cabo de un rato, Ridax llamó a Ana. Ésta fue con él y se encontró en una habitación que tenía una estantería con forma rara, que estaba atestada de libros y cajas. Un perchero donde había un abrigo y una bandolera negra. En un rincón una minicadena que tenía una estrella. En otro una televisión con el mismo adorno. La mesilla era azul y tenía una lámpara con peces dibujados. Las paredes y el suelo eran de color caqui, al igual que las sabanas de la cama donde estaba sentado Ridax. Había un escritorio con su respectiva silla. Ridax dijo:  
- Ésta es la habitación de Albert. Desde aquí - señalando a la ventana - se ve toda Villa Crepúsculo - Ridax hizo una pausa -. Esto... no sé muy bien como decírtelo pero.. me gustas - Ana se sonrojó.  
- Tú también... me gustas a mí - dijo, colorada como un tomate.  
- ¿Quieres... salir conmigo? - Ridax temía que Ana le rechazase.  
- Claro que quiero.  
Los dos se dieron un beso y volvieron donde estaba Albert, agarrados de la mano.  
- Oye - dijo Albert, cuando llegaron -. ¿Por qué no le enseñamos a Ana la ciudad?  
- Vale - dijo Ridax -. Así podremos dar una vuelta.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Salieron y Albert cerró la puerta. Era una ciudad que tenía varias cuestas. Algunas casas eran rojas, otras naranjas y otras blancas. A lo lejos se veía un crepúsculo rojo. Estuvieron dando un paseo mientras comían un helado de sal marina, que los chicos habían comprado.  
- ¡Qué rico! - dijo Ana - ¡Es dulce y salado a la vez!  
Subieron a la torre de la estación y estuvieron hablando. Se terminaron los helados y volvieron a casa. Cuando Ana se acostó, Ridax le susurró a Albert:  
- Podríamos preguntar a León a ver si ha encontrado al hermano de Ana.  
- Tienes razón, lo mismo ha aparecido en Ciudad de Paso. León suele ir allí.  
Albert cogió su teléfono, marcó el número de León y estuvieron hablando.  
Mientras eso ocurría en Villa Crepúsculo, en Ciudad de Paso Enjeru despertó y se encontró en una habitación de hotel, tumbado en la cama. Alrededor de una mesa, en una silla, estaba el chico castaño hablando con un hombre de pelo largo castaño con una cicatriz en la cara. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones largos negros con tres cinturones cruzados y unas zapatillas negras. Llevaba unos guantes de cuero negros y al cuello un colgante con forma de león.  
- Ya despertó el chico - dijo el hombre, mirando a Enjeru -. Cuéntaselo todo, Sora.  
- De acuerdo - dijo el chico llamado Sora. Se acercó donde estaba Enjeru -. Éste se llama León. Puedes llamarle Squall pero no le gusta - León gruñó -. Las criaturas que atacaron tu mundo se llaman sincorazón y se alimentan de la oscuridad de los corazones de la gente. Vinistes aquí porque la oscuridad no pudo vencer a la luz de tu corazón.  
- Pero... - dijo Enjeru -, ¿y mi hermana? Estaba con ella en mi mundo.  
- No sé lo que la puede haber pasado, lo mismo apareció en otro mundo o lo mismo no -empezó a sonar Gangnam Style -. León, tu móvil.  
- Perdonad - León cogió su teléfono y salió al pasillo.  
Sora continuó explicándole a Enjeru lo demás que debía saber: para qué servía la llave espada, que había criaturas blancas llamadas incorpóreos y lo que tenía que hacer para salvar el mundo. Cuando terminó, entró León desde el pasillo y dijo:  
- Me han llamado Albert y Ridax. Enjeru, tu hermana está con ellos, les he dicho que estás aquí.  
- Vale - dijo Enjeru -, pero, ¿quienes son?  
- Son unos amigos nuestros que están en otro mundo. Les avisé hace mucho que si encontraban a alguien que no fuese de su mundo que nos avisaran, por si podíamos ayudar en algo - dijo Sora.  
- Oye, Sora - dijo León -. ¿Qué te parece si llevas a Enjeru con su hermana?  
- Vale. Ven, Enjeru.  
Sora salió del hotel y Enjeru le siguió. Sora le guió a la nave gumi, una nave hecha con bloques parecidos a los de Lego. Los amigos de Sora ya estaban dentro.  
- Te presento a Donald - dijo Sora, el pato saludó - y a Goofy - éste no dijo nada.  
Se sentaron y Sora cogió los controles de la nave. Despegaron y fueron de camino a Villa Crepúsculo. Mientras tanto, en Villa Crepúsculo, Ana ya había despertado y Ridax y Albert también. Desayunaron y estuvieron jugando un rato con la Playstation. Mientras Albert jugaba, llamaron al timbre.  
- Ya voy yo - dijo Ridax, y fue a abrir.  
- Oye, Ana - dijo Albert, mientras jugaba -. Ayer llamamos a un amigo nuestro y nos dijo que ha encontrado a tu hermano. Supongo que ya vendrá de camino.  
- Vale - dijo Ana.  
Ridax volvió con un muchacho de pelo rizado marrón y los ojos marrones.  
- Mira quien ha venido de visita - dijo Ridax.  
- Hola Gus - dijo Albert, mientras le pasaba el mando a Ana.  
Se sentaron y vieron como Ana corría en el Need for Speed con un Lamborghini.  
- No está mal - dijo Gus.  
Ridax, que estaba sentado al lado de Ana, le pasó una mano por la cintura. De repente, delante del televisor salió un sincorazón.  
- ¿Pero qué puñeta? - exclamaron Gus, Ridax y Albert.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ana.  
Gus, Ridax y Albert sacaron sus armas. Gus tenía un pincel mágico, llamado Pincel de la Vida, Ridax sacó un rayo láser rojo, llamado Rojiza, y Albert un espadón como el de Cloud.  
- ¡Ridax, llévate a Ana y protégela! - exclamó Albert.  
Ridax cogió la mano de Ana y fueron a la habitación de Albert. Nada más entrar, la habitación se llenó de sincorazón. Ridax se cargaba sincorazón mientras protegía a Ana, pero llegó una ráfaga negra extraña que hizo que Ana atravesase el cuerpo de Ridax. Ana cayó al suelo como sin vida y los sincorazón desaparecieron.


End file.
